


Like Nobody's Around

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Ejaculate, Foreskin Play, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Peeling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: After a long day of practice, James just wants to relax. Unfortunately, Logan has other plans.
Relationships: James Diamond/Logan Mitchell
Kudos: 12





	Like Nobody's Around

James collapsed into bed. Gustavo Roque, their manager, had forced them to continue recording their newest single ‘Elevate’ until it was perfect. Knowing them, it took hours. 

He lay in bed, not even bothering to take off his ripped shirt or tight jeans; it was too much to even move. But, just as his eyes were beginning to flutter shut, he heard a knock at his door.

“James? Are you in there?” A voice, innocent yet sultry, rang through the door, and James instantly knew it was his friend Logan.

“You can come in.” James knew it would be polite to open the door for his best friend, but his entire body was numb from standing up all day.

Logan strolled in, buttoned shirt opened just enough to expose his tight abs. James almost gasped at the sight of them glistening in the faint moonlight. His friend inched closer, eyes bright with an emotion that James couldn’t recognize.

“You shouldn’t sleep in those clothes. It isn’t healthy.” James smirked and rolled his eyes. Of course, Logan would be the one to worry about that.

“Yes, Sir.” He groaned sarcastically and began to remove his jeans, light blue boxers now exposed. 

“I can help you with that.” Logan appeared at his side, large hands grabbing at his pants. At one point, his fingers slightly grazed his crotch, and James gasped out loud.

“Maybe I should just go to sleep.” James blushed a furious red and began to push Logan off of him.

“It doesn’t seem like you’re ready to sleep just yet.” Logan began to grind his hand into James’ boxers, and he became more aware of his half-hard cock.

“I can help you with that.” Logan presses his lips against James’, tongue immediately licking the other boy’s teeth. James groaned and felt his permanently erect member stand up like a soldier, a bit of precum dampening his boxers.

Logan took notice and resumed the handjob, underwear quickly removed and dick exposed to the cold bedroom air. James moaned as Logan expertly pumped his cock, milking it for its juices. 

“Let me touch you too.” James removed Logan’s shirt and began to suck on his nipple, adding in a few light nibbles that sent shivers down the other’s spine. As Logan’s thrusts became more aggressive, James began to leave wet kisses down his abdomen, slowly reaching his pants. He slowly, tantalizingly, removed Logan’s jeans and took his throbbing, static penis into his mouth, making sure to peel the foreskin away like a ripened banana. He was impressed by its massive size.

“Fuck, James!” Logan moaned as James began to blow him, cock occasionally touching the back of his throat. His tongue joined in, lapping at the head as a spurt of cum entered his mouth, which he eagerly swallowed. 

“When did you become so good at that?” Logan panted, rolling James over so he was facing his cock.

“I’ve been practicing on Carlos.” James winked, knowing that the Logan had a softer spot for the youngest member of the band.

“Well did he teach you how to do this?” Logan’s moist mouth engulfed James’ cock, and James began to moan while still sucking on the other’s member. The two 69’d for a bit, both on edge but willing themselves not to come, lest this ecstasy end.

“I want you inside of me,” James panted, face flushed from exhaustion and thrill.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Logan flipped James over, staring at his thicc ass. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? Without a second thought, he gently licked his taint, and James went wild. Sounds of pleasure echoed throughout the room, both uncaring is the other bandmates could get them. Logan soon moved down to his balls, playfully sucking on them like two hairy lollipops. He could feel them growing heavy, like a water balloon about to pop. It was now or never.

“Are you ready?” He leaned down to James’ ear, and the other eagerly nodded. Logan sucked on a finger and inserted it into the other’s asshole, causing a quick squeak of pain from the tallest member of BTR. He then added another finger and began to thrust them inside of James, who was whining and grinding himself against the bed to alleviate the pressure in his cock. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, Logan quickly pulled his fingers out and jammed his cock into James’ ass, moans of pleasure erupting from both of them. 

Logan began to thrust his hips, sending ripples through James’ tight flesh like a still pond. He grabbed the boy’s cock and began to stroke it, fingers gently grazing the slit, and a spurt of milky fluids erupted from the erect cock. Still, Logan continued to play with it until every last drop was gone. Satisfied, Logan blew his own load, so much that it began to leak out of James’ ass.

“How was that?” Logan asked, but his bandmate was already sleep, his orgasm dapping him of all energy. Laughing, Logan tucked him into bed and left the room. They had an early morning after all.


End file.
